


Sparring

by garcias_bitch



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Gay Sex, M/M, Masochism, Moreid, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garcias_bitch/pseuds/garcias_bitch
Summary: What happens when two idiots have sexual tension for several years?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 57





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I hope you like this >:) It took three days to write
> 
> Also, I'll update Reimagined sometime next week :)

Spencer Reid was over this. Derek Morgan was insisting that Spencer was “deceptively strong,” and that he could be the BAU’s “secret weapon.” So, Reid had been dragged to the FBI’s training rooms every day this week. So far, they had done strength training, stamina training, cardio, and swimming. Today was Friday. They had somehow made it through an entire week without any cases, much to everyone’s surprise. They just had a few consults and lots of paperwork. Anyway, today they were sparring. 

Reid had reluctantly agreed to letting Morgan “train” him mostly because he knew the older man was just worried for him, and maybe this would help put his mind at ease. Spencer was good at getting himself into dangerous situations and the only way he can get out of them is to talk his way out because he is not “deceptively strong.” He scares himself a little too, sometimes, but he’s not ashamed to call himself weak in that aspect. Fitness was never something that had interested him, so he never put in the effort to make himself stronger.

We’ve gotten off topic. Sparring. Reid couldn’t believe how anxious he was about this. Spencer Reid was an all-knowing man in many aspects. He would find something he wanted to know about and an hour or two or three later, he would know everything he could find that was in an arms’ reach. That being said, Reid was not as innocent as he looked. He had sex ed in middle school just like every other kid, and he had looked at it with a very scientific approach. It hadn’t peaked his personal interest until he was halfway through his second PhD (and of age, of course). He had been sitting in his dorm with Ethan watching a movie, when out of nowhere his best friend/roommate leaned over the section of couch between them and kissed him. One thing led to another, and then they were sweaty, naked, and wrapped around each other in Spencer’s bed, both completely sated. 

He and Ethan decided a long-term relationship wasn’t going to work for them, so they reverted to being friends (with occasional benefits, obviously. That was way too good for them to leave it at just one night.) and helped each other pick up people at bars. Their night together was both of their firsts’, with either sex, and neither of them would have had it any other way.   
They were glad to “lose it” to someone they trusted completely. 

The pair were able to confirm their sexual identities, Spencer being gay and Ethan bisexual. Spencer learned that finding someone to spend the night with him was a lot easier than it sounded (especially when you look like he does). He had yet to go home alone. Ethan seemed to be having similar luck, so he didn’t feel too guilty about it (especially because if Ethan did go alone, he found himself back in Spencer’s bed the next day.)

A year later, Spencer found himself in a committed relationship with a boy from his main chemistry course. He felt bad leaving Ethan hanging, but this man was worth it to him, and he still had his friend. The man’s name was Troy. He was tall, muscular, and a hard dom. Perfect for Spencer. They got their schoolwork done, but most of their time together was spent trying new things. New positions, new toys, new kinks. Spencer was enamored with the Troy, but he graduated, and Spencer moved on to join the FBI. He took everything he learned from Troy with him, though. 

I promise all of this information is relevant to this particular story. Now, Spencer Reid is a sexually experienced man, as I have already mentioned. He knew what he liked in bed, and that was to be dominated. In every aspect. He wanted to be fucked. He wanted to be spanked until he came. He wanted his pathetic cock (which he was not ashamed of in the least) smacked and degraded, called his little clit. He wanted to be his partner’s pretty girl. He wanted to be held down, handcuffed to a bed and edged until he was in tears, begging for some form of release. Spencer also knew what type of man he liked. He had a type. Dominate and strong enough to throw him around. (He might also have a little bit of a size kink.)   
Knowing all of this was what had him anxious about sparring with Morgan. A man who was extremely (ridiculously) attractive, muscular, and naturally dominant was going to pin him to the floor and he was going to have to not come in his pants.

So, that morning, before he left, he jerked off to the thought of Morgan fucking him on the floor of the gym. He thought maybe that would help him keep thigs under control, but man, was   
he wrong.

Derek Morgan, on the other hand, was also nervous. He was a man who had been around. He, too, was experienced and knew what he liked in bed. He was bisexual, though not many people knew this. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of it, it was just something that never really came up in conversation. 

Now that that’s out of the way, let it be known that Derek Morgan has a thing for twinks. Especially one particular twink. Who was off limits, because 1, Derek didn’t know if this guy was even interested in men, and 2, he worked with him. It was a complicated situation. 

Derek, unknowingly, had almost the same exact fantasy that the twink he wanted to fuck did that morning. 

\----

Spencer was shaking waiting for Morgan in the locker room. He couldn’t believe how nervous he was. He had to keep reminding himself “I took the edge off. This is going to be fine.” He’d even adopted a chant of “I don’t want to fuck Derek Morgan, I don’t want to fuck Derek Morgan,” in his head, even though he knew he was just lying to himself at that point. It wasn’t really helping.

Morgan walked in at exactly 7 A.M., their previously agreed upon time. How in the hell was he going to get through the next two hours?! Spencer gave him a weak smile and a wave, hoping to mask the anxiety that was definitely present on his face. It didn’t work very well. “Morning, Morgan.”

“Good morning, Pretty Boy. Everything okay? You don’t look like you feel too great,” Morgan answered him, concern etched across his face.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Everything’s fine. Just a little nervous I guess,” Spencer explained hastily, finishing with a nervous laugh, and praying to a God he didn’t believe in that his voice wouldn’t crack. 

Morgan grinned. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, I’ll go easy on you, I promise,” he finished with a wink. Oh, how Spencer wished it were being hurt that was making him nervous. Well, it was in a way. He just knew it was going to make him horny. 

Morgan placed his things into a locker and shut it before moving towards the entrance to the gym and motioning for Reid to follow him. 

“Okay, Reid. Were going to start with some simple stretches, then you’re going to practice some punches and kicks on blocks and then I’ll teach you how to pin someone down.”

Stretching was almost torture. Reid couldn’t keep his eyes off of the little band of skin that appeared every time Morgan lifted his arms. The way the muscles in the older man’s arms flexed when he moved, when he held himself up. Reid started to imagine what those muscles would look like if Morgan were on top of him. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. “Come on, Spencer. Focus. You can do this. You do not want to fuck Derek Morgan.” 

They moved onto the punching blocks. This was less torturous, but still awful, nonetheless. Morgan held the blocks in front of his face, but that didn’t stop Reid from seeing the way the other man’s abs flexed when he punched, or the way his arms were braced to keep the blocks steady. 

When Morgan finally decided he was warmed up enough, they moved over to the large mat in the middle of the room. Spencer thought he might pass out.

“Okay, Reid,” Derek started, pulling Spencer from his thoughts. “I’m going to show you the easiest way for you to take someone down, and then you’re going to try it on me.”

Morgan took him down the first time by using his leg to sweep Reid’s out from under him. Reid landed on his back, and Morgan was standing over him, offering a hand to help him up. 

“Good,” Spencer thought. “Maybe he will stay standing the whole time.” He wasn’t that lucky. He somehow managed to take Morgan down that way on the first try, surprising both of them.   
For the next technique, Morgan had Reid run at him. He grabbed Spencer’s arm and leaned back, pulling the smaller man towards himself and using his legs to trip him. This landed Spencer flat on his back with Morgan kneeling over him, both of them panting. Spencer could feel himself starting to get hard and whispered a small “fuck” under his breath. 

“Everything okay, Reid?” Morgan asked, the concern returning to his face and voice. 

“I-I, uh, yeah, just, um, give me a minute. Please?” Spencer managed to stutter out. 

“Sure thing,” Derek answered, not comforted at all by Spencer’s words. He sat down on the floor next to the man who had pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his hands. 

Derek reached up and pulled one of Spencer’s hands away from his face. “I don’t believe that you’re okay. Tell me what’s wrong, Spencer.” Derek wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Spencer looked up mostly out of surprise at the use of his first name. “It’s nothing, really,” Spencer answered, unconvincingly. 

“Spencer.”

After a few moments of them just looking at each other, Spencer finally looked down and said, “It’s embarrassing. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Derek was a little hurt by that. “You know I would never try to make you feel bad about something you’re embarrassed by, Spencer.”

“I know. I just- ugh.” He paused for a moment. “Derek, please don’t take offense to this question, but what is your sexuality?”

That was not what Derek was expecting to come out of Spencer’s mouth. “Um, I’m bisexual, but I don’t see what that has to do with this.”

Spencer let out an almost audible sigh of relief. He had been so nervous that his feelings were completely unfounded and that he would just get hurt by telling Derek about it. Now he thought maybe it wouldn’t be a complete disaster. “Iamextremelysexuallyattractedtoyou.”

“I- what? I can’t help you if I can’t understand you,” Morgan answered, a small smile returning to his face.

Spencer took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I just, you’re really- I- I’m really attracted to you. And you leaning over me like that…” he trailed off with a breathy laugh. 

“What the hell, man? I’ve spent two years thinking I was crazy for being attracted to you!”

“You- You’re attracted t-to me?” Spencer answered, finally looking up again, shock evident in his voice and on his face.

Derek looked pained again. “Why wouldn’t I? I mean look at you.” He reached over and grabbed Spencer’s face by the chin, forcing him to make eye contact. “You’re gorgeous,” Derek finished, his eyes quickly flicking down to Spencer’s lips and back to his eyes. He watched Spencer do the same before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the smaller man’s lips. 

Spencer began kissing back immediately, on of his hands coming to cup Derek’s cheek. Derek’s hands moved down to grip Spencer’s waist and pull him closer. Spencer broke the kiss and maneuvered himself onto Derek’s lap, enthusiastically resuming their kissing. They continued like this for a few moments until Derek’s hand found its way under Spencer’s shirt, his fingers finding Spencer’s nipple. Spencer broke away with a gasp of “Derek, oh my god.” Derek grinned and pressed his face into Spencer’s neck, licking, sucking, biting. 

“We’ll have to make this quick, Pretty Boy. Trainees will be here in half an hour,” Derek mumbled, breathlessly. 

“Let’s go to the locker room,” Spencer answered, equally as breathless. “I have lube in my go bag.” He blushed.

Derek smirked. “Only you could blush when we’re about to have sex.” 

Spencer pushed himself up and off of Derek, the other man quickly following. Spencer smiled and started walking towards the locker room, swaying his hips and doing his best to give Derek   
a show. Derek quickly caught up with him, grabbing his ass before smacking it. Spencer bit his lip and tried to suppress a moan, but it came out anyway. 

“You like that, Baby Boy?” Derek teased. 

Spencer didn’t trust himself to speak at the moment, so he just nodded and started walking to the locker room faster. 

When to door closed behind them, Derek pushed Spencer into the wall and resumed their kissing. His hands found Spencer’s shirt again, this time with the intent of pulling it off. He slipped it up over the slender man’s shoulders before moving to slip his own off. Their lips connected again, and Spencer pushed them off the wall and towards the lockers. When Spencer’s back connected with a locker, Derek reached down and began pushing at the waistband of Spencer’s shorts, letting them fall and pool around his ankles. Spencer let out a soft moan before kicking them off to the side. His hand slid down to Derek’s crotch, gripping the still clothed member. 

“Oh my god,” he gasped. “You’re huge, Derek.” 

“Think you can handle me?” he answered, teasingly.

Spencer just bit his lip and dropped to his knees. He pulled down Derek’s shorts and boxers in one go, not giving him time to kick them away before he took Derek’s aching cock in his hand. Derek let out a moan that was probably a little louder than he’d like to admit. When Spencer used his tongue to wipe off the bead of precum that had pooled at the tip, he thought he would come right then. 

“Spence, no, I can’t, I’ll come,” he managed to stutter out. 

Spencer looked disappointed, but stood up anyway and turned to root around in his go bag. He made a triumphant sound, and had lube in his hand when he turned back to Derek. Spencer smirked. “Think you can handle me?”

Derek groaned at that and pushed Spencer back into the lockers, pulling his boxers off of him before putting pressure on the back of Spencer’s thighs, urging him to wrap them around his waist. Spencer bit his lip. “Come on, we don’t have much time.” 

Derek opened the lube cap with his teeth and slicked up three fingers. He reached underneath Spencer and ran one finger in a circle around his hole, feeling it twitch at the touch. “Derek, please,” Spencer whined. 

Derek pushed the tip of his finger inside the man, relishing in the moan he received. He slowly pushed the finger the rest of the way in, finding that there was little resistance. Had Spencer fucked himself already today? That was too hot for Derek to think about at the moment. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and pulled his finger out of Spencer (earning him a needy whine) just to return with two. He scissored his fingers inside the man until he felt he wouldn’t hurt Spencer with a third. Spencer had busied himself with Derek’s neck, trying to give the older man some pleasure while also muffling his own moans. When Derek pressed the third in, all thoughts of being quiet went out the window, especially when Derek found his prostate. 

“Derek, please. I’m ready for you. Mhm! Please!”

“I don’t have a condom, baby boy.”

“Don’t care. I’m clean. Trust you. Just- fuck- just do it!”

Derek pulled his fingers out of the small man and lined the tip of his leaking cock up with Spencer’s entrance. Spencer was moaning like he couldn’t wait to be filled (and Derek suspected he had a pain kink), so he pushed all the way in with one fast, smooth motion. Spencer got even louder then, if that was even possible. Derek started moving quickly set a fast, hard pace, which Spencer seemed to be enjoying. 

Derek felt his release approaching quickly, and was unable to hold back when it did. He came with a grunt, his forehead coming forward to meet Spencer’s. He stayed buried inside the man, more concerned with Spencer finding his release than his own overstimulation. He started pulling on Spencer’s small cock. Looking at it, he was surprised that Spencer wasn’t more self-conscious about it. Derek was glad he wasn’t, he thought it was hot, but it surprised him. 

Spencer’s cries of “Derek! Derek, please!” pulled him from his thoughts. 

“What do you need, baby boy?”

“Mff, hit me? Please!”

Derek smirked. He wasn’t surprised by that request, and quickly replied, placing a sharp smack on Spencer’s ass. That was the end of it. Spencer came with a loud shout. They stayed like that for a few moments, foreheads pressed together, panting, and covered in come, before they remembered that they had to get to work and that people would be coming into the locker room in about ten minutes. 

Derek pulled his now soft cock out of Spencer’s ass, Spencer letting out a hiss. Spencer started to turn away when Derek set him down, but the older man stopped him. “Wait, let me just make sure I didn’t hurt you.” When Derek was convinced Spencer was completely fine, he stood up and placed a tender, chaste kiss to the lithe man’s lips. “Let’s get cleaned up, we have work to do and I have a date tonight.”

Spencer’s face fell. “A date?” he asked, looking like he might cry. 

“Yeah, Pretty Boy. With you. If you’re up for it, of course.” 

His face immediately perked back up. He grinned and nodded vigorously. 

When they finally made their way to the bull pen, Spencer was immediately greeted with relentless teasing from JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia about the marks Derek left on his neck. Rossi pulled Derek off to the side. “You better be careful with that one, Derek. They might not see the marks he left on you, but I do. And there’ll be hell to pay if you hurt him, I promise you that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! You can find and interact with me on tumblr @garcias-bitch :)


End file.
